1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known existing display that has pixels each including a light emitting region and light transmissive regions arranged adjacent to each other, causes the pixels to emit light to display an image, and transmits external light, and such a display is called a transparent display.
JP 2011-142290 A and JP 2014-107268 A each disclose an organic light emission display device in which a transmissive region is provided between two pixel regions each including a light emitting region.
In plan view of the transparent display, for example, in a case where the light emitting regions sandwich the transmissive region from both sides only in one direction, a phenomenon in which viewing angle characteristics is restricted and a phenomenon in which reflected external light is colored are likely to occur.